Awakening
by Everild
Summary: Rukia is a princess who wants to be free from the expectations of that title. Ichigo is the captain of their strongest army seeking justice. I was watching Mulan and so i just started to write.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_I do not own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

Farmers start their daily routines as their wives wake up to make them breakfast. The children in bed try to hold on to the remains of sleep while they can, before their mothers' burden them with their chores.

It's the start of a new day as the cherry blossoms begin to bloom, but it's also the end of one. A hand that's in another starts to become weak while the other stays strong for her.

"I want you to find her for me and love her the way I would." With the little bit of strength she has she tightens her hold on his hand. "Would you please do that for me?"

He kisses her hand. "You don't have to ask me. I promise you I will find her."

She smiles. "Thank you for everything. You have shown me so much and I'm grateful for that."

"Hisana…"

"Goodbye Byakuya…" Her eyes close, her hand turning cold as ice, as she falls into a deep, insufferable sleep.

"Goodbye my love."

~~~~~~~~~~~ Rukonagi~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come back here." The old man threatens.

"This way guys." The red head kid yells.

They run as fast as they can while carrying the stolen goods tighter in their arms. The old man raises his cane as he reaches the little boy slowing down out of fatigue. He's about to struck him when all of sudden he trips.

"Ahh…"

He falls flat on his face and looks up to see a girl their age, maybe eight, standing before him with a smirk on her face. The kids stare at her in shock. She smiles at them.

"Come on follow me."

They hesitate, but when they see the old man getting up they quickly follow her. She leads them through an alleyway where there's a huge hole just big for them to pass through. She giggles.

"We made it."

The boy with red hair approaches her. "Yeah thanks."

She frowns. "For what?"

"What do you mean 'for what'?" He stares at her. "For helping us you idiot."

"What did you say?" She glares at him.

"You heard me, idi-oww!" He rubs his leg where she kicked him. His friends snicker at his pain.

She laughs and extends her hand to him. "Rukia."

"Huh?" He takes her hand.

"My name is Rukia and yours?" She cocks her head to the side.

He smiles. "Renji."

~~~~~~~~~~Karakura~~~~~~~~~~

"No!"

He screams as he helplessly watches his mother being stabbed. The man runs with the goods he stole from them. He crawls towards his mother as tears blind the horrid image of blood. The sky darkens and it begins to rain hard.

"Mommy."

Nothing. He crawls into a ball next to her feeling lifeless.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

'_Please be there.'_ The maid hopes as she opens the door to the bedroom. She sighs. '_She's gone.' _She shakes her head. "Oh milady…"

She closes the door and grabs the tea readied for the king. She knocks.

"Enter."

She bows. "My lord." She places the tray besides him where he is looking over papers.

He takes a sip. "Have you awoken the princess?"

She gulps. "She has awoken."

"Send her."

She groans. '_Rukia.'_

* * *

><p>The sound of metal clashing rings through the field. The sword coming towards me is fast, but I dodge it. I spin around and thrust my sword at my opponent. He smiles.<p>

"You're getting better."

"Princess!"

I turn to the source, but as I do Renji grabs me and positions his sword at my neck.

"You're dead."

I groan. "Renji!"

He smirks.

Footsteps come running towards us. "Princess!"

I sigh. "Rukia, just Rukia, Kiyone."

Kiyone bows. "Sorry Milady, but the king has asked for you."

I sigh. "Very well." I turn to Renji. "Sorry."

He shrugs. "You're the Princess."

I frown. "Lets go Kiyone."

"Yes!"

"Do you know what my brother wants from me?"

Kiyone shakes her head. "He did not say."

"Of course not." I sigh. "How is Sir Ukitake doing?"

She smiles. "Better."

I smile. "I'm glad."

She looks at me and frowns. "Rukia."

"Hmm…"

"You might want to change."

I look down at my dirty dress. "You're right, if not my brother, without words, will show his great disappointment in me." I say dramatically.

Kiyone laughs. "What are we going to do without you, Rukia?"

'_Find another princess.'_ I think. We hurry to my room, so I can change to a dress.

I look at myself in the mirror. "Kiyone."

"Yes."

I hesitate. "Umm…" I sigh. "Where's my crown?"

"Here it is." She places it upon my head. "Ready?"

I nod. '_If not now, then when will I be?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I do not own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

I study the map searching for any land that could benefit my men in the war.

**"**Captain Kurosaki."

I look up to see Captain Zaraki grinning down at me. "How do you like hearing your title, Ichigo?"

I smile. "Feels pretty good."

He laughs. "You earned it kid."

I frown. "I'm twenty-four."

He waves me off. "I actually didn't come here to tease you. I just wanted to know if you found out about King Byakuya's decision."

I sigh. "Unfortunately I have." I run my fingers through my hair. "He's risking the lives of young men putting them straight through the frontline of the war."

"He's only giving them a week for them to be trained."

I shake my head. "It's not enough."

"Yes, but we're talking about war here and war could give a rat's ass about it."

"I guess you're right," I turn to him. "Who's training the newbies?"

He smirks and turns to leave. "You are."

"What!"

~~~~~~~~~~ Seireitei Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~~

"What!" He cannot think this is the best solution. He cannot think this is fair. This has to be some of kind of cruel joke, but knowing my brother, it's not.

"Rukia." There's a warning his voice, but I don't care.

"Brother, you cannot be serious." He doesn't say anything, so I continue. "These young men are not prepared for the conditions they will be facing in battle."

"I am aware of that, but I won't allow my best men to fight in petty battles."

"If your men are the best and if the battles they will face are petty, then they won't have any trouble to come out undefeated."

"That is true, but I won't waste anytime on little battles when my men are ready to defeat Aizen's army."

"But Brother-"

"That is enough." He demands. "Your views won't be taken in account. I have made my decision and it is final."

I frown. '_There has to be another way.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: ****So the chapters are short, for now. I will make them a little longer and add a little more detail later on. I will try my best to keep the character's personalities, but no promises.**

**Thank you The Fatabulous Nemo Dexter for being the first to follow my story.**

**Thank you animeexorcist 99 for being the first to review.**

**Enjoy! :)****  
><strong>

_I do not own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

I fidget with the charm on my necklace as Kiyone brushes my hair that now reaches my mid-back. I look at her through the mirror. "Kiyone."

"Yes, Rukia."

"Sentaro would be going, no?"

She sighs. "There is nothing we could do about it, and besides he does has some experience."

"I know, but it is not fair."

She smiles. "We shouldn't be talking about this, your brother won't like it."

I frown. "Could you ask Renji to meet at the gardens?"

"Rukia, it is late your brother-"

"He will not know." I look at her sternly. "Right Kiyone?"

She sighs. "I will go get your cloak."

I smile. "Thank you." I say sweetly.

_'I have a plan.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~~

"Why should I train them?" I have been arguing with the other Captains for the past three hours and it has gotten me nowhere.

"You led a great army during the battle of the Bounts, an army you trained yourself, Kurosaki," Ishida says. "You should have no problem in training the newbies."

I roll my eyes. "Easy for you to say."

"Captain Kurosaki." An authoritative voice says.

I turn to the voice. "Yes, Lord Yamamoto."

He looks at me sternly. "That title you have been given carries the responsibilities as well as the rank. You were given that title because I and the other Captains among us agreed you were worthy of it." He looks at me. "Do I make myself clear?"

I nod. "I understand, but must I be the only one."

"You are not. I have already recruited Lieutenant Ishida, Lieutenant Madrame, and Lieutenant Ayasegawa to help you."

"What!" They all say.

"Did I stutter?"

I smirk at their pathetic faces. This will be fun.

"No Sir."

"Very well. Now off to your duties."

"Yes Sir." We all leave to our headquarters.

"Kurosaki."

"Ishida."

He frowns. "One week."

"Are you up for the challenge?"

He smirks. "You called that a challenege."

I smile. "No."

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~~

I hide behind a tree in the gardens looking up at the night sky fill with stars. My mind contemplating whether I should tell him or not.

Snap!

I peak behind the tree and see red.

"Rukia?"

"Over here."

He sees me and heads over to where I am hiding.

"What are you doing out here? It's late."

I frown. "I could protect myself and besides you're here, so there is no need to worry Renji."

He frowns. "Still."

"Renji, I ask for your presence here for something really important and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"What is it?"

"Before I tell you, remember that we are best friends and best friends support each other-"

"Rukia, what is it?" He crosses his arms in front of him looking down at me.

I sigh. "Well, you know my brother's plans don't you?"

He nods. "He is having new recruits trained for a week in Lord Yamamoto's campgrounds while we head to Hueco Mundo."

I nod. "Yes, and well, I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you to take me to Urahara's place."

"What for?"

I look at him straight in the eyes. "I'm going to take the place of his nephew in the war."

~~~~~~~~~Urahara's place~~~~~~~

It took some time to convince Renji of my decision and some more time to take me to Urahara's place. It went something like this...

_"No!"_

_"Renji."_

_"What were you thinking!" He paces in front of me._

_"Renji."_

_"You weren't thinking."_

_"Renji."_

_"Have you gone mad!?"_

_I frown and punch him in the gut._

_"Oww... Rukia!" He rubs where I hit him._

_"You are going to take me to Urahara's and I'm going to take the place of his nephew. You got that!"_

_"And what if I refuse?"_

_"Then I will go with or without you." I look into his eyes. "But I wish you would go with me because if you do then that means I have your support."_

_We glare at each other until he groans. "The things I do for you."_

_I look at him with wide eyes. "Does that mean..."_

_"I support you decision."_

_I hug him. "Thank you."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Okay then, lets go."_

_He frowns. "Can't we go tomorrow? I'm a little- oww!"__  
><em>

_I smile as he rubs where I kicked him._

"We're here." Renji's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. He dismounts off the horse first and extends his arms towards me to lift me off.

"Thanks."

He nods.

"Renji, could you stay here? I promise I won't take long."

He hesitates. "Okay."

I smile and head to the small cottage. There's no door, but curtain beads that make noise as I maneuver between them. A fireplace is in the corner where a fire has been started warming the small place.

"Hello,"

"Well, if it isn't Princess Rukia Kuchiki."

I turn around to see the familiar blonde hair man with a white and green striped hat and a fan and cane in his hands. "Urahara."

He smiles. "What brings the Princess of the Sereitei Kingdom to my humble home?"

I roll my eyes. "I pefer if you just call me Rukia and it has been awhile, hasn't it?"

He smirks. "Seven years."

"Okay, it has been a very long time, but can you blame me? The whole princess thing happened overnight and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to any one. Not even Renji, but lucky he decided to join the Sereitei's military and I reunited with him again."

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Urahara smiling warmly at me. "I don't blame you, but it seems like you do."

I shake my head. "I rather discuss for what I came here for."

He nods. "Please, do tell."

"I want to take the place of your nephew in the war."

* * *

><p><em>"But I wish you would go with me because if you do then that means I have your support."<em>

The red hair man sighs thinking about his best friend's words. 'You have more than my support, Rukia, more than just my support.'

He paces around in frustration. 'But I don't understand. Why do you want to go to war when you're a princess who has everything? What are you gaining from doing this besides possible death?'

His hands turn into fists. 'Rukia, I'm sorry, but I can't let you go.' He heads to his horse, but stops.

_"Then I will go with or without you."_

He frowns. 'Never have I seen so much determination in her eyes. Those same eyes that were always filled with sadness, but now... now they are filled with hope.'

I step away from my horse. _"... remember that we are best friends and best friends support each other-" _

'You have my support Rukia. I promise.'

* * *

><p>"You want to take Jinta's place in the war."<p>

I nod.

He shakes his head. "They won't let a girl let alone a princess enter the war."

I smile. "Who said it will be me?"

"But-"

"I'm sure you have a disguise for me to conceal my identity."

He frowns. "I don't understand. Why would you want to do something like this? Rukia, you have everything literally serve on a gold plate. Why risk your life?"

I sigh looking out the window and see the moon high up in the sky. "I don't have everything and I didn't want everything. I want one thing and that is my freedom." I turn my attention to him. "Freedom. Something I haven't known for a long time."

I feel his gaze on me. "You could die."

I nod. "I know I'm not strong enough, but I have been practicing so many mornings with Renji and I know that doesn't mean much." I hold my head high. "But I know I have the strength to fight for those who can't and I won't let my strength weaken me because believe me I will get stronger."

He smiles. "Then I guess I can't stop you, can I?"

I shrug. "I will find a way with or without your help."

He sighs. "Then I will help you if thats what you really want?"

I nod. "It's time I make my own destiny."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: ****I'm sorry if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm trying to update as much and as fast as possible because well Time is just mean. Anyways I know it doesn't have a lot of detail, but I'll try to add some and make the chapters longer later on. This chapter deals with Ichigo's and Rukia's past. Even though I picked the ages at eight it doesn't mean they're the same age. I just happen to choose that age to begin their past. So for no confusion Rukia is 22 and Ichigo is 24. Thank you for bearing with me ****J**

_I do not own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity._

The sun is barely out, but work is work. I head to the stables and find Zangetus awake waiting for me to feed him. I take out an apple from the basket near his stall. I toss it at him and he catches it. I brush his black mane while feeding him another apple. "The sun is almost out."

He neighs.

"Want to go for a ride?"

He moves his head up and down as to say yes.

"Great."

I lead him out the stables and walk besides him into we reach the woods. I mount on him and tap him will the heel of my foot. We race through the woods. It's amazing, the feeling of freedom and power coursing through my veins, as we ride. We stop at a hill overlooking the rivers and mountains as the sun starts to rise. It's bright, golden colors sweeping through the landscape.

"What a view."

Zangetsu neighs in agreement.

I sigh and lay on the ground. I close my eyes and I know I will regret it.

_I'm eight again. "Mommy!" I felt so powerless that day, so hopeless. "Mommy… don't leave me." I remember laying besides her and feeling so cold and numb._

_"Ichigo…"_

_"Mommy?"_

_"No." The person sighs. "Don't worry, I'll get you home."_

_I felt him crouch next to me. "And my mommy, right?"_

_"Ichigo…" He sighs again._

_'With my mommy, right!?"_

_"I'm sorry son, but she's dead."_

_It was like my worst nightmare had come true and I couldn't wake up from it. I felt myself become paralyze with dread and fear. "No." I remember shaking my head in denial. "No!"_

_"Come on kid, you're going to catch a cold." I didn't care I just wanted to lie there until I felt nothing. The man carried me in his arms, pulling his cloak around me for warmth even though it was wet from the rain._

_"Ichigo!" I heard my father's voice. "What happened? Where's Masaki?"_

_"I'm sorry Isshin, but—"The stranger starts._

_"What! What happened, Kisuke?"_

_"Your wife's dead."_

_"No…" It was barely a whisper._

_I felt like I let my father down. I felt like I let my little sisters down. I blamed myself for her death. I wasn't strong enough to protect her. Days, weeks, months, years went by and I didn't care. The rain never stopped. Nothing was the same without my mom's presence. She filled the room with her smile. She filled the room with her love for her family. Now that room was empty._

_When I turned sixteen, I enter the war. I felt that if I defeated any bad guy I was a step closer to justice. Something I still sought. Even though I had become strong and had killed many enemies in the battlefield, I still feel that there's still something missing. And I won't feel complete into I find that missing something. Whatever it is._

* * *

><p>I look out the balcony and see the sun start to set. The warm colors of the sun come out momentarily to silhouette everything in its path. From where I stand I could see the village kids still playing outside without a care. I smile. It reminds of my days in the Rukonagi village.<p>

I sigh_. Everything seemed better back then with Renji and the gang. I remember the times we spend at the river catching fish with our bare hands. The many campfires we had sharing stories and laughter. We were a family._

_We promise each other that we will always be together and no matter what. But were just kids trying to survive, we were naïve._

_As months went by food became rations that were never enough. Then winter hit us really hard and our promise couldn't be kept. Our friends died. Our family was gone. It was just Renji and I. I cry so many days and nights for their deaths. I blame myself for not being strong enough to protect them. Luckly, I had Renji, he told me it was just their time, that they just couldn't survive any longer._

I close my eyes and let the sun's rays hug me in its warm embrace._ Those days were better, but they weren't great. We spend our lives trying to survive._

I sigh and open my eyes_. Eventually, Renji and I found Kaien Shiba. Actually he found us. We were in the streets almost giving up. I will never forget his kindness, or the kindness of his wife, Miyako, they shown us. Miyako Shiba was beautiful and graceful and I wanted to be like her. I admire Kaien as well. He was funny, handsome, and I'll admit I had a tiny crush on him. He always had this smile that made me forget my worries and just hope for the better, but like all good things it doesn't last._

_Miyako dies. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone was devastated, but it took more of a toll on Kaien. He became hollow. He eyes void of any light. It was like there wasn't anything worth living anymore. And because some human beings are sick and twisted, they take advantage of a man's despair._

_These men enter Kaien's home to steal. Renji went to get help and I stayed not wanting to leave Kaien alone. He saw the fear in my eyes. Being the selfless man he was, he put his grief aside and smiled. "Don't worry, I got it." He fought them, but the odds were against him. It was one against three. I watch in horror, as a knife was pierce right through his heart. I screamed. The thieves left and I ran to Kaien's side on the floor. His breathing was shallow, his skin pale and cold. He looked at me and smiled even though he was in great pain. Tears clouded my vision._

_"I'm sorry for putting you through that."_

_I held his hand. "Don't apologize, you were grieving, I understand."_

_"Thank you, Rukia." Those were his final words before sleep consume him completely._

I realize something that day. Death is inevitable. No matter what we do, it won't prevent itself from coming. Death will eventually come for us. We just can't let it control us with its misery, because if we do, we will lose ourselves.

**A/N:**** This is kind of important. I might post 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. I'm not giving up on it, just going to take a little break. The little break might not even be long, so no worries. I just need to concentrate a little more on school if I want to get the hell away from my parents. Anyways that being said, Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I don't own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar._

"Rukia." I turn around to see Kiyone.

I smile. "Hi."

She sits next to me on the bench. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Why?"

"You look like you were somewhere else."

"I was just thinking."

"May I ask what about?"

I sigh. "The past."

She nods. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

We watch the sunset together and it almost makes me forget that we're fighting a war, a war that can change so many people's fates. Including mine.

"Rukia, I know it's none of my business, but did you discuss what you needed to with Urahara, yesterday?"

I nod. "I did and actually I want you to know."

"Really!"

I nod. After a long discussion and a cup of tea he agreed to help me, but he had a different idea. He decided that Jinta will be going. That way Jinta could help me out if I were to be at the brink of discovery. I was going to impersonate a person, well a dead person, but still. The only problem was I needed to steal the crest of my brother's.

"I'm going to need your help and Sentaro's, but you must promise me to keep whatever I'm gong to tell you in secrecy."

She nods. "You have my word that I won't say anything."

"Promise?"

She places her right hand on her chest above her heart. "I promise."

"Okay. I'm going to enter the war."

Her eyes widen, but she remains silent, so I continue.

"That's why I went to Urahara's. My original plan was to take Jinta's place, but he told me it would be better if Jinta as well as Sentaro went with me, if anything were to happen to me. So instead, he's going to forge a letter that every recruited man has gotten from my brother," I sigh. "The only problem is the seal. We need my brother's crest in order to seal the letter. The crest will erase any doubts of an unknown man from an unknown family from entering the war."

"Okay, that was a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry, but that's not all." I look at her in the eyes. "You're going to help me steal the crest from my brother."

"What!" She flies out of her seat and on to the ground.

"Kiyone!" I rush to her side. "Are you alright?"

She rubs her behind. "I don't know anymore. I thought you said we were going to steal from you brother, you know the King."

"Technically we're borrowing it."

"You weren't kidding."

"It's okay if you don't want to go through this, but you must—"

"No."

"What?"

She sighs, "I'll help you, if this is what you want then I'll help you."

"Really!"

"Anything for a friend." She manages a smile and I know I can believe her.

"Thank you."

She nods. "But how are you going to retrieve it."

I stand up and pace around the balcony. "Well, tomorrow morning my brother is going to take a trip to discuss some affairs with another family. He won't arrive till night. That gives us plenty of time to borrow the crest, go to Urahara's; so he could seal it, and come back in time to put the crest where it was, before my brother notices that something is amiss." I smile and give her a thumb up.

She looks at me like I'm crazy. I'm probably am. "Easier said then done."

I sigh. "I know it sounds crazy—"

"It went beyond crazy, Rukia."

I frown. "But I know we could do it."

She sighs. "Fine tomorrow we will get the crest."

I hug her. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah." She grabs my hand. "Now lets go tell Sentaro and Renji, they are sure to faint from hearing this."

I laugh. "I want to see that."

_'Three days from now my life is going to change.'_ I smile at the thought. _'I'm ready.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Ichigo_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kurosaki."

I groan. "I'm not here."

"Kurosaki, I could clearly see you."

I put my arms over my face. "But I can't see you and besides you have four eyes, that's why you could see me clearly, so it's not fair."

"Why you!" He fumes. "If you don't get up this instant I'm going to—"

I groan and stand up. "There, happy?"

"No."

I roll my eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Don't worry you didn't miss anything important?"

"So why the hell are you getting mad at me for not waking up!?"

He shrugs. "I was bored."

"Gee, I'm flattered."

"Shut up, anyways we do have to discuss how we're going to train the newbies." He pushes his glasses up. "They do arrive in two days from today."

I nod. "You're right. Get Ikkaku and Yumichika. I'll meet up with you guys."

He nods and mounts on his dark, brown horse. "See you."

I wave him off and he goes. I head towards my horse. He sighs and shudders in content when he sees me. "Hey there," I pet his long mane. "Sorry I doze off." I untie the reins and mount on his back. "Let's go."

I jump off my horse as we arrive at the campsite. I look around and see men sharpening their swords and others training with each other, they acknowledge me with a nod as I head to the main tent. I slam my hands on the table, where many maps and noteooks are scatter, interrupting the guys and startling Ayasegawa.

"So what's on the agenda?"

"Did you have to do that? I work really hard to maintain my hair to perfection, Kurosaki," Yumichika says while using his sword as a mirror.

I roll my eyes. "I didn't have Ishida round you guys up to discuss beauty tips."

"Well, you should, because if I were you, I would worry about my face complexion and try to smile a little."

"Shut up, Yumichika."

"Aww…is Ichigo affected by the truth?"

A vein throbbing on my forehead threatens to explode. "I wouldn't be talking, Baldy."

He whips out his sword. "What did you say?"

"I said Ba—" An arrow is shot between us.

"Enough! Can we not be civilized for a minute! We need to discuss our strategies for the newbies!" Ishida exclaims.

"Umm… excuse me," A timid voice speaks.

I sigh and turn around. "Hello, Inoue."

"Captain Kurosaki." She bows and nods at the rest of the men. "I thought you would all like to eat some breakfast I made."

I look at the tray she brought for us. Even though she's nice and sweet her cooking surely isn't. She's always coming up with some weird recipes. Wait! Did something just move? "Ugh…"

Luckily, Ishida steps in. "That is very thoughtful of you, Inoue." He takes the tray from her hands. "We were just about to start our meeting."

"Oh, well, enjoy." She smiles and leaves.

We all stare at the tray of food she brought us.

"Well, I'm not going to eat that, it will just ruin my figure."

"I might be crazy, but I don't want to die."

"I think it's moving."

Ishida sighs. "She was just being nice and besides it's Ichigo's fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"She likes you, but she's too shy to tell you."

I sigh. "She's a good friend. A friend. That's all."

"I know, but she has hopes. I advice you to let her down easy when the time comes."

"Yeah, yeah, now about the new men." I look at the calendar pinned on a standing board. "We have only one to train them, physically and mentally. I want the men to be divided into four groups. We will each take a group to train, installing our own methods into them. By the end of each day we will meet up and train them together." I look up at them. "Any questions?"

"Will we stay with the same group?"

"No, we will have a different group everyday."

"No more questions."

I nod. "I'm just have to know what are you guys going to train them in, so we don't train them in the same thing."

They nod.

"Ishida?"

"I will train them in archery and cross bowing."

"Yumichika?"

"Stealth."

"Ikkaku?"

He smirks. "Weaponry."

"Great." I stand up to leave.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about it." I point to the tray. "But you might want to worry about that. I think something just move."

Ishida sighs. "He might be a jackass, but he does make a great captain."

The guys nod in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Hueco Mundo~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"What do you have to report?"

"We have spotted King Byakuya returning from his trip from the Kano Family."

_'What was his business there?'_

"What about the whereabouts of the Hokoyuku?

"There is still no trace of it or its existence."

"It exists. We just need to find it."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Metal clashes against metal in a heated battle of forte. I breathe heavily as sweat secretes from my body. I watch Renji with caution as he readies his sword. I position my sword at his chest.

"I know what you're up to Rukia."

"Don't get to cocky, Renji."

"I should be saying that to you."

I run towards him, the tall grass caressing my legs. As I predicted he aims to stop my sword. I duck underneath his arm and position my sword at his back.

"Backstabber." I hear the smile in his voice.

"Bravo, Rukia, that was amazing."

"You go girl!"

I smile at Kiyone and Sentaro at their cheers. Clapping sounds in the distance. We all turn around and gasp.

"Lord Ukitake." His signature long, silver hair sways as he walks up to us.

"Yes, that was amazing, but why the sudden interest in sword fighting, Rukia?"

We all gulp. "I can explain."

He smiles. "I think I know, Rukia."

"You do?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, at least half of what is going on," He looks at me pointedly in the eyes. "You are going to enter the war, are you not?"

I sigh. There is no way I could lie to him now. "Are you going to tell my brother?"

He smiles. "And ruin your fun?"

We all look shock.

"You're not, Sir?" Kiyone asks.

He looks at her. "How long have you two known?"

Sentaro and Kiyone smile sheepishly. "Well, you see—"

"I asked them to not say anything."

"I know Rukia." He looks at Renji. "I'm surprise you're not stopping her."

His face turns red as his hair. "She threatened me."

I frown at him. "I think 'convinced' you is more suitable."

Lord Ukitake laughs. "Well, we do need to talk about this and do not worry. I won't say anything to your brother."

"Thank you."

He nods. "But you must head home and change. Your bother has come back with important news."

I nod and look at Kiyone. "Could you come with me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you once again, Lord Ukitake."

He smiles. "Talk to you soon."

I head to my horse, Shirayuki, and help Kiyone on it.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?"

"Who? Your brother or Lord Ukitake?"

"Both."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:**** Hi! So, I just wanted to apologize for any mistakes I make or for any future mistakes I know I'll probably make. So, I don't know where you up to in the manga of Bleach, obviously, but I don't really read them instead I go to this guy's youtube channel called Tekking****101, ****where he reviews almost every chapter. It's really good. FYI: Rukia's bankai is awesome! Anyways, this was just to let you decide if you wanted to see or not. Enjoy!**

_I do not own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar._

I change from my riding pants and white blouse to a deep, dark red gown. The long sleeves are decorated with elegant, black flowers as well as the bottom of the dress. I sit on a stool facing the mirror as Kiyone braids some of my hair to crown my head while the rest of my hair she puts into a bun, only leaving my stubborn bang on my face.

She sighs.

"What is it?"

"You're going to cut your hair, aren't you?"

I smile at her. "I must." I look at my hair. "It's beautiful, Kiyone, thank you."

She smiles. "Your brother is waiting for you."

I nod. "Before I go, we did return the crest, right?"

She nods. "It's at the left side of the table deep inside the drawer."

"Good." I stand up and put on my slippers. I head downstairs and stop mid step when I see an unknown man with my brother.

"Brother."

He looks up and smiles at my appearance. Typical.

"Rukia."

"How was your trip, Brother?"

"Fine, thank you." He gestures to the man besides him. "I would like you to meet someone."

I nod and step forward. I come face to face with a man with red, brown spiky hair that reaches his neck and alluring gray, steel eyes.

"Rukia, this is Prince Ashido from the royal Kano family."

Ashido takes my hand placing a chaste kiss upon it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Rukia." His voice is deep and velvety.

"The pleasure is all mine."

He smiles.

"Prince Ashido is just here for a visit. I hope you will make him feel welcome, Rukia."

"Of course. And if that's the case then you should stay for dinner."

"That's a great idea."

"I would love that."

"Then it's settled," My brother turns his attention to me. "I will be in my office discussing some matters with Prince Ashido."

I nod.

They head upstairs and I go to the garden. I find Ukitake sitting next to a cherry blossom tree. I approach him.

"Rukia."

"Why is he here?"

"So, you have met Prince Ashido."

I nod.

"He is your potential suitor."

"I figured, but I actually wanted to hear what you had to say about my…"

He gazes at the sky. "You never wanted this life that much is evident, but what I'm trying to understand is, why?" He looks at me. "Why are you putting yourself at risk?"

I sigh. "You remember the day when you found me."

"How could I forget? My best student died that day."

I nod. "I'm grateful that you found me and took Renji and I in your home. I will always be grateful. I was happy, but then it happened. The day that my brother discovered my identity was the day I knew my life will never be the same. I knew I was just never the type to sit around and not do anything. I don't want people to fight my battles. I want to fight my own and gain my freedom."

There is a long silence before he speaks again. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I wish you luck, Rukia." He stands up to leave, but not before hugging me. "Just do me a favor and come back alive."

Tears form in my eyes. "I'll try."

He laughs. "Good enough."

~~~~~~~~~**_Ichigo~~~~~~~~~_**

"Ichigoooo-owww"

I stop my father from engulfing me in his hug, with my foot planted on his face.

"Oh, Masaki! Our son is being so cruel to his old man!" He runs to the big, poster of my mother, bawling his eyes out.

"You never change."

"Ichi!" I turn around and see my sister, Yuzu, running towards me with arms wide open.

I smile. "Hey, Yuzu, where's Kairn?"

"Right here." I turn around and see her coming down the stairs.

"Hey," I say knowing my black haired sister isn't acquainted with affection.

"Yo!"

"Oh, Ichigoo! How have you been, my son? I'm still waiting for you to give me grandbabies and-" I punch him.

"Shut up!"

"Ichigo! I made your favorite." Yuzu says. I smile at her.

"Thanks, Yuzu, I have missed your cooking."

Her smile brightens. "Then, lets eat."

"Finally!" Karin groans.

We all gather around the table eating a delicious meal. I sigh. I really miss these moments with them. I frown. With mom. I shake my head. I shouldn't be thinking that way. I owe to them.

"So, son, how does being Captain of your own squad feel like?"

I frown. "It was great until I was assigned to trained the newbies."

"So, it's true."

I nod.

"What's true?" Karin curiously asks.

"King Byakuya has decided to recruit inexperience men to enter the war with just one week of training."

Yuzu gasps. "That's horrible."

"Nah, if Ichigo is training them, then they will be fine." Karin reassures Yuzu, making her smile widely.

"Of course, Ichi could do it."

"Thanks for the support."

"But that is not what's troubling you, is it Ichigo?"

I look at my dad and shake my head. "No, it is not."

"What is it Ichigo?"

"I know I might be wrong, but something is telling me that were up against something much deeper than just a fight for power, but for destruction."

"What ever it is, son, I know you will do what feels right in your heart. Remember that what we seek for is not the same as what we need. Your heart will seek for you, because that is where your true need lies."

I look at my father in shock as well as Yuzu and Karin. I was about to say thank you when he had to ruin it.

"But remember use you other parts to make me lots of grandbabies!"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I watch Kiyone and the other servants prepare tonight's dinner. The smell of delicious food awakens my senses. My mouth waters in anticipation. I look at the maids and I take my opportunity to take a taste.

"He's so handsome!" I freeze and turn around towards the gossip accumulating in the kitchen.

"Who?" I ask.

The maids quickly surround me with hearts in their eyes. "Why Prince Ashido, my lady!?"

"Oh." I shrug. "I guess."

They gasp and I'm attacked with questions.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he not dreamy?"

"Handsome?"

"Beautiful." I turn to the familiar voice and see Kiyone staring dreamily at the wall with hands clasped on the side of her face.

"You too, Kiyone!"

She snaps out of her stupor and blushes bright red. "What! No!"

I laugh. "It's okay to ogle."

"I was not ogling!"

I sigh. "It doesn't matter."

Kiyone nods in understanding while the others look confuse.

"My lady, the dinner is almost ready."

I nod. "Thank you." I head to the dinning room, where a long table is set with beautiful, stainless silverware, lit candles, and cut roses in vases. On the ceiling three massive chandeliers hang high above us. I walk in at the same time my brother and Ashido do. I head to my seat and as expected, Ashido pulls out my chair for me.

"Thank you."

He smiles.

The servants come in with trays placing them in front of us. I smile at the rich aroma the food gives off.

"So, Princess Rukia have you visited my family's kingdom?" Ashido inquires.

"Once. I don't remember much, but I do recall playing in the gardens," I look at him. "It was quite beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Rukia."

"Yes, Brother."

"Prince Ashido will be joining my men into battle."

"You will?"

He nods. "I actually came to ask you something, before I left."

"What is it?"

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I gasp and look at him eye wide. My brother doesn't react which means he asked him for my hand in marriage already. No, why did it have to be now? I don't say anything, knowing that I will stutter and my brother will scowl at me. I take a moment to compose myself.

"Prince Ashido, I am flatter that you want me as your wife, but what about the war? God forbid something happens to you."

"Do not worry. I have my share of battles and victories. I will come back and we will get marry that is if you accept."

This can't be happening. If I don't accept my brother will know something is at amiss. If I do… I will be signing away my freedom.

"Well, Rukia," I feel my brother's gaze on me. "Do you accept?"

I grip the cushion of my chair feeling the tension and fear in my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N 1: ****Thanks a bunch to all of you who have reviewed and followed this story****.**

**Thank you HaloNife115, you made my day when you favorited this story.**

**A/N 2:**** Just to clear some things up. Some might be confuse to Ashido going to war as well. The thing is he's going with Byakuya's men to find Aizen while Rukia s going to be trained to fight the "small petty" battles that are "distractions" in Aizen's game. That being said Ashido is not going to discover who Rukia is in the war because they're going in different places, so they won't cross paths…yet. And if you aren't sure why Rukia wants to enter the war is because she wants to gain her independence and to prove that she wasn't meant for the role of a princess. But she's not one to break her promises, so when she accepted Ashido's proposal she kind of sold away her freedom. Hope that kind of clear things up. So, in this chapter is the day the newbies arrive! Enjoy!**

_I do not own bleach or anything that happens to be similar._

"We have Captain Zaraki and his squad going east and Captain Hitsugaya with his squad going west to barricade any escape routes of Hueco Mundo. Both their lieutenants, Ikkaku Madrame and Yumichika Aswasegawa, are staying to train the new recruits with Captain Kurosaki and his lieutenant, Uryu Ishida." Lord Yamamoto listens to the news of one of his man.

"When are the men arriving?"

"The new recruits will be arriving today."

"Very well. Do we have a status report on King Byakuya?"

"He is already at his man's campgrounds along with his lieutenant, Renji Abarai, and Prince Ashido of the Kano family"

"Prince Ashido? What is his involvement in this?"

"Well, besides being the future husband of King Byakuya's sister, Prince Ashido has allowed his best men to fight in the war, alongside King Byakuya."

"King Byakuya's sister is to wed Prince Ashido. How interesting?"

"My lord, does something ail you?"

"No, that is all. Announce a Captain's meeting. I want them to be well informed and prepared."

"Right away, my lord."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~_**

I wake up as the sun begins to rise and let out a yawn. I sit up and stretch out the kinks in my neck, shoulders, and back. I walk towards the small bucket of water and splash water on my face to fully awake me up.

I sigh. Today is the day. I hurry up and dress into my Captain's uniform. I grab my sword and head to the entrance of the campsite. I see many young men lined up. I frown. There are a lot of young faces.

"Kurosaki." I turn to see Ishida.

"Hey," I nod to the newbies. "What do you think?"

"It is what it is."

I nod. "Get your training grounds ready. Even though we don't start today we don't want to waste time. Besides we get the chance to see their weaknesses and strengths. That way we know what we are working with."

He nods. "Right away." He turns back to me. "By the way you have a Captain's meeting to attend to."

I nod. "If I'm not back in time then introduce yourself to the newbies."

"Very well."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~~_**

I lay on my bed as I recall last night's events.

_"Well, Rukia," I feel my brother's gaze on me. "Do you accept?"_

_I take a deep breath and look at Prince Ashido. "It will be an honor to become your wife." I force a smile on my face and it must have appeared honest since Ashido smiles back at me._

_"That is wonderful. I'm glad you feel that way." He grabs hold of my hand from across the table. "We will have preparations made for our wedding when I get back from the war."_

_I nod. '**If **you come back,' I think. '**If we **both come back, then I have no other choice, but to marry you.'_

_"Congratulations to you both. I wish you nothing, but happiness."_

_"Thank you, Brother."_

_"Yes, thank you, for your condolences and your consent in giving me your sister's hand in marriage."_

_He nods. "I think I shall retire to my chamber. I advice you both to do the same."_

_"Of course, we are leaving tomorrow morning."_

_"We?"_

_My brother nods. "Tomorrow morning we are leaving to my men's campground and I'm not certain when I'll be returning. It could be a month or so."_

_I nod. "I understand." A month, huh._

I have about a month. Is that how much my freedom lasts? A month? I close my eyes. What if I die? Then does my freedom last forever?

"Rukia!"

I snap out of my thoughts and walk over to the balcony grabbing my sword and cloak on the way. I look down and see a familiar shade of red.

"Renji? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with my brother?"

"You think I would leave without saying goodbye to my best friend!"

I smile. "Idiot."

"Shut up and get down here!"

I slip my sword inside the belt of my riding pants and jump over the balcony grabbing onto a vine to climb down. I land on my two feet unscathed.

He reaches for me. "Come on, Kiyone is waiting for us at the stables."

"Are you going with me to Urahara's?"

"Yeah."

We head to his horse reaching the stables in record time.

I step inside the stables carefully so I won't disturb the horses. "Kiyone?"

"Over here."

I notice she has readied Shirayuki for me. "Where's Sentaro?"

"He is at Urahara's waiting for you."

I hug her. "Thanks Kiyone, for everything."

She returns my hug. "Just be careful, okay."

I nod. "Bye."

"Good luck."

"Bye Kiyone."

"Take care Renji."

We mount on our horses and head to Urahara's.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~Urahara's~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Are you ready?"

I look at the scissors Ururu has before me. I touch my longish, black hair and bow my head in defeat. "I'm ready." Once I arrived at Urahara's, the first thing he wanted to do was make me 'manly'. Ururu had thickened my eyebrows with some type of black powder and had attached a fake mustache on my, now, darken face.

"Don't worry it will grow back."

I frown. "Then why don't you cut that red hair of yours?"

He puts his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not the one in need of a disguise."

"Shut up." I look at Ururu. "Let's do this."

"I'm done."

"WHAT!?" I jump out of my sit and notice my hair reaches my chin, now.

She offers me a mirror and I take it. "Yeah, I was cutting it while you were arguing with Renji."

Renji laughs.

I glare at Renji and slowly a smile spreads over my face. "Ururu, can I have the scissors, please."

"Hey, Rukia, come on I was only fooling around."

"Too late."

"Rukia!"

The door to the room opens and Urahara steps inside to the sight of my attempt to cut Renji's hair.

I stop chasing him. "Is everything ready?"

He nods. "Sentaro and Jinta are waiting for you."

I nod. "Thank you, Urahara, for everything. How can I ever return the favor you have done for me?"

He smiles. "Just don't die."

I smile. "I can't promise you that, but I promise I'll fight for my life when the time comes."

"That's all I ask."

I turn to Renji. "Good luck and don't die either."

He scoffs. "It's not like you can get rid of me so easily."

I hug him, surprising him. "Just be careful, okay?"

I feel him hugging me back. "You too." He smirks. "You know this is kind of awkward. I'm hugging Ryou not Rukia."

I punch him in the gut.

"Ugh…Rukia!"

"I though I was Ryo." I say innocently. I turn around.

"Thank you Ururu."

She beams. "You're welcome."

I head to the door. "Well, goodbye."

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Here." Renji extends his hand to give me something.

I look down at my hand. "Your headband?"

He nods. "Just to toughen you up a little."

I take it and wrap it around my head. "I love it, thank you."

"Take care."

I nod and head outside.

"You didn't tell her."

He sighs. "I better go before King Byakuya notices I'm not there."

* * *

><p>"Rukia!?" Sentaro gasps while Jinta laughs.<p>

"Shut up Jinta!"

"I can't help it that you look hilarious."

I frown.

"At least you look like a man." Sentaro says.

"An ugly man!" Jinta cries while laughing.

"Lets go already."

We mount on our horses and head to Lord Yammaoto's encampments.

**_~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~_**

All the Captains are there when I arrive.

"Am I late?" I ask Captain Komamura, who is standing besides me.

"No, we having discuss anything, yet."

I nod.

Lord Yamamoto enters the tent and heads towards his seat. "Captain Zaraki and Captain Hitsugaya, are your squads ready to depart towards Hueco Mundo."

"They are."

"Very well, do not forget that you might encounter King Byakuya's and Prince Ashido's men."

"Of course."

"Captain Komamura, your squad is to battle with Ex-Lieutenant Kaname Tosen. When will you leave?"

"As soon as possible." I look at Captain Komamura. He might not show it, but I know he must be struggling with the decision of encountering Tosen. He was his friend and lieutenant after all.

"Captain Kurosaki, I have been told the new recruits have arrived."

"Yes, sir, my lieutenant is currently with them."

"Good, before I dismissed you I have been told Sosuke Aizen is trying to find something called the Hogyoku, a powerful weapon. We cannot afford that he gets his hands on it. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Yamamoto."

"Lord Yamamoto."

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Have there been any reports of Captain Kyoraku?"

"No."

We nod. It was final. We all knew that.

"You are dismissed."

The only reason we might know about Captain Kyoraku's whereabouts is either because he's dead or captured. Hopefully it's not the latter.

**_~~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Your letter boy."

The timid man gives it to him with trembling hands

"Name?"

"H-Hanataro Y-Yamaeda."

"Go ahead."

We wait in line as the guards check our letters. I scratch my chest. Small chested or not the bandages wrapped around my chest still irritate me.

"Rukia."

My eyes widen. "Sentaro! You can't call me that!"

He scratches the back of his head. "Oops, sorry Ru-Ryou."

"It's okay."

"You do have the letter, right?"

"Yes, hopefully it works."

"Next!"

"See you inside."

I smile. "See you."

The guard nods at him.

"Next!"

I gulp. Here goes nothing.

"Letter."

I hand it to him. He frowns and looks at me.

"Name?"

"Ryou Tutsuo.'

He nods and I go in. I spot Sentaro and head towards him letting go of a breath I was holding.

"Where's Jinta?"

"He saw some of his friends."

"Oh."

"Nervous?"

"No."

"Attention, new recruits."

I look up and see a man with black hair and glasses wearing a formal uniform.

"I'm Lieutenant Ishida and besides me are Lieutenant Madrame," he gestures to the guy at his left with a shiny, baldhead. "And this is Lieutenant Ayasegawea." He points to his right with a man with feathers stands. Strange.

"We will be training all of you along with Captain Kurosaki."

Everyone gasps. All of sudden murmurs surround us about Captain Kurosaki.

"Why all the fuss about him?" I ask Sentaro.

"He won many battles killing many men, when he was just a lieutenant. After that he became captain, leading a great army in the battle of the Bounts."

"Oh, but still why is everyone making a big deal?"

"Well, I'm guessing it has to do with the fact that most people assumed he would go to Hueco Mundo."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah."

"Yo, Ishida."

Everyone turns around to the source of the voice. I sigh in frustration unable to see who it is behind all these men.

"Kurosaki."

I push through the throng of men to get a better look.

"So, these are the men we have to train in one week?"

"Yes."

I make it through and the first thing I notice is orange. He has orange hair! I study him more. He's very tall, well built, but lean and has a frown on his face. He would be handsome without the frown on his face, more approachable.

"As you know I'm Captain Ichigo Kuro—"

I laugh. Loudly. I cover my mouth to stifle my laughter. I couldn't help it his name means strawberry!

Footsteps head towards me and everyone tenses. I gulp as I see the boots of authority in front of me. "What is so funny?"

I look up towards him.

Amber meets violet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N:**** Sorry for the wait. Happy belated Halloween! Hope you had an awesome Halloween. School, work, volunteering, and tutoring just happens and well Life. Anyways I'll try to up date sooner. And just to let you all know I'll be posting a new story called Withering and it's an ichiruki fic. It's my rendition of Jane Eyre. Just let me know what you think. I am still continuing this story and hopefully many others. Thank you for your patience and support.**

_I don't own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar._

Battle cries echo through the barren land as swords clash against each other in dominance. Arrows are shot through the darken sky piercing many men in the chest. Bodies fall in defeat as darkness conceals them. Screams of agony are heard everywhere as blood and sweat are mixed in the ground.

A body struggles to get up. "Help!" He barely shouts out.

"Head back!" Lieutenant Renji shouts out to his comrades. He comes across a man, who is on the ground trying to get back up. He picks him up and carries him on his shoulder even though he himself is also badly injured.

He grunts. "No man gets left behind."

"Thank you." The man says.

They hurry away from the battlefield and head back to their campgrounds. He goes to the infirmary barracks. Nurses frantically help the injured. Others covering bodies with a white sheet over them.

"This man needs medical attention immediately!"

The head doctor, Unohanna, hears him and heads towards him. "Come with me."

She leads Renji to an empty cot and he sets him there. She gives him a basic check up. "What is your name?"

"H-Hayto A-Akito"

"Good." She covers him up with a spare blanket. "You're in good hands now, so rest."

"Will he be fine?"

She turns around startled. "Renji!" She removes her hand from her chest. "Yes, he will be thanks to you." She looks at him. "Though I think you should be more concern about yourself."

He looks at himself. Blood seeps from his abdomen and from a cut on his left shoulder. His long red hair is matted to his face with blood and muck. He shrugs. "I'll be fine. Tell me though how is our condition?"

She sighs. "Not good." Her eyes roam around the infirmary. "There are not that many deaths, but there are many injured men."

He nods. "I need to report this to Lord Kuchiki."

She nods.

'This is not good.' He thinks. 'They knew where we were. If this keeps up Rukia might enter the war sooner. I can't let that happen. We need to defeat them!'

**_~~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~~_**

After the meeting with Lord Yamamoto, I quickly head to the training grounds to begin a practice run to see the new recruits abilities.

I jump off my horse. "Yo Ishida!"

Heads turn towards my direction as I make my presence be known. Mutters start to form and I grimace knowing what they are thinking. Why am I not in Hueco Mundo?

"Kurosaki."

I stand besides him. "So, these are the men we have to train in one week?"

"Yes."

I smirk. No biggie. "As you know I am Captain Ichigo Kuro—"

Laughter stops me from continuing. I frown at the interruption and walk towards the source, which is trying to weakly stop it. I stop in front of a very short man with short black hair tied in a red headband.

"What is so funny?"

The person looks up and I'm stunned. The most beautiful eyes look up at me with so much innocence. I blink. Dammit. Don't think that way this person is a man. A man who has— ugh, snap out of it, Ichigo! I look at the man's darken face and frown. Did he sleep in a mining place? The man though short holds himself tall.

"What is your name, midget?" The men snicker at the comment.

"Ryou Tutsuo," He spits out angrily. "Captain K-" He smiles wickedly. "Captain Strawberry."

I frown. "What did you say?"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I snap. Okay, I laughed. Big deal. He didn't have to start name-calling. Well, two can play at this game.

"Yes, Captain Strawberry," I smile at him caressing my chin in feign thought. "That is your name, is it not?"

He steps closer to me. "That is not what my name means."

I smirk. "Of course not."

"No! It means number one protector!"

I nod. "Sure, keep telling yourself that. I wouldn't want to burst your ego."

Lieutenant Ishida struggles to choke back a laugh. Kurosaki turns around and glares at him. "This is not humorous."

"Of course not."

In matter of seconds the entire barracks is filled with laughter. The look on Kurosaki's face is priceless.

He turns to me with the intent to kill in his eyes. "You are going to spend the rest of the day cleaning out the outhouses."

The color drains from my face. "What!?"

He smirks and gets a bucket with a rag and shovel tossing it to me on the ground. "Hurry up. It's not going to clean itself."

I look at him in horror. "You can't make me do that!"

He stares me down. "I am your Captain, whatever I say goes, got that midget."

I don't think as anger fuels me. "Well, I am the pr—"

I'm hastily stopped by Sentaro's quick thinking to cover my mouth with his hand. He laughs. "Sorry about that. He's very impulsive and short tempered."

Kurosaki smirks. "Doesn't surprise me since he's a midget."

I growl against Sentaro's hand.

"I'll make sure he cleans out the outhouse, Captain Kurosaki, sir."

He nods and walks away from us.

I frown. This is not over.

**_~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~_**

I head to the stables to retrieve Zangetsu. I need to clear my mind before I head back there. I laugh and Zangetsu looks at me like I lost my mind.

"Don't look at me like that. It's that stupid midget's fault for putting me in this mood."

He neighs.

I sigh. "You don't understand what I'm saying are you?"

He nods his head up and down.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, course you do. Come on."

"Kurosaki."

I groan and turn around. "Ishida. You better have a good reason for interrupting my afternoon ride."

He frowns. "You know instead of running away from your problems you should face them."

"What are you talking about?"

He smirks. "You know Captain Strawberry suits you."

"Ishida." I growl.

"I'm just having a laugh."

"Yeah well it was not funny. Stupid midget."

"A stupid midget who wasn't afraid to stand up to you. He had—"

"Balls."

"I was going to say guts, but he is male so…"

I roll my eyes. "So what? You want me congratulate him?"

"No. I think you should test his abilities."

"And why can't you?"

"Because my father requested me to see him about the archers."

I frown. There will be no arguing or reasoning with him. If Ryuken asks he shall receive. "Fine, but I won't be easy on him."

"I don't expect you to." He heads to his horse leaving me with murderous thoughts.

"Stupid midget."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~

It smells terrible. I stand there looking disgusted with the flies that inhabit this place. I step forward and immediately gag. I raise my hands in surrender. "Nope I cannot do this." I turn around and look at Sentaro. "You do it."

His eyes widen. "What!?"

"I cannot this and I'm asking for you to do this."

"But Ru—"

I cover his mouth with my hands. "Ryou, Sentaro! Ryou!" I let go of him.

"Oops… sorry."

"It is alright and don't worry about that." I point to the outhouse. "I will find a way to deal with that." I shudder.

"Okay. Do you want me to wait for you?"

I shake my head. "I rather face this alone."

He gives me a crooked smile. "Good luck." He heads back leaving me alone with murderous thoughts.

I sigh and pull my shirt up to cover my mouth and nose.

"I thought you would have been done by now."

I turn around and narrow my eyes at the orange hair man.

I deepen my voice. "Did you come here to mock me? Because if you did you're wasting your time."

He smirks. "Do not flatter yourself. I did not come here to laugh at you though it does sound rather appealing."

I frown. "Well then what brings you here Captain Str—"

"You better not say it."

I smirk. "Kurosaki."

He sighs. "I came here to test your abilities. I cannot have a man that does not know how to fight."

"I don't have a sword."

He nods and tosses me something. I catch it easily.

He raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "You have fast reflexes?"

"What? Were you expecting me to drop it?"

"Pretty much."

"I could wield a sword well."

"What else?"

I raise my sword towards him. "Why don't we find out?"

Our swords lock against each other. He pushes his weight on his sword trying to knock me off, but I stand my guard. I grunt as he uses more force. I twirl to the side. My sword sliding against his creating sparks. He turns around as well to face me and swings his sword at me. I duck down and roll on the ground away from him. I quickly stand up heavily breathing. He goes in for another attack with his sword and I deflect it with my sword pushing it down. He laughs and pushes it up throwing me off balance.

"Ugh." I land on the ground in defeat. He hovers me his sword positioned at my neck. I look up at him.

"Not bad." He offers me his hand to help me up and I take it.

I dust off my attire. "Thanks."

He looks at me with arms cross and a scowl. "You're good, but you have a lot to learn."

I smirk. "Not bad for a midget, huh?""

He smirks. "Hurt your feelings?"

"Don't worry about it Strawberry. I don't hold a grudge."

He frowns. "I didn't think you would."

I smile and extend my hand towards him. "Truce."

He takes it. "Whatever midget."

I frown. "I don't like you."

"Same."

"But you are my Captain so I'm trusting you that you are capable to lead your men into battle."

"Are you saying I'm not a good Captain?"

"No. Apparently you are a great Captain if not the best. What I'm trying to say is don't let that go over your head, because for some reason you're giving me the impression that you did that before and regret it."

He looks at me stunned at what I said. "You don't know me."

"Nor do you." I look at him. "It's getting late."

He nods. "You may go."

~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~

I watch him leave. So many emotions run through me, but mostly disbelief that he could read me so easily. Ever since my mother's death I tried hard from displaying any emotion. Saving myself from the pity of others. I shake my head. I'm reading too much into it.

I head back to my tent and lay down on my cot with one question in mind.

"Who are you Ryou Tutsuo?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N****:**** I updated! I got to tell you though that I'm pretty proud of how this chapter turn out. So thanks a bunch to all of you who reviewed, followed, favored, and waited patiently. I can't wait to hear from all of you. Enjoy! ^_^**

_I do not own Bleach or any that happens to be similar._

A timid servant hurries to find his master bearing news of the plans of Lord Yamamoto and the Captains. He knocks on the door three times signaling urgency.

"Come in."

Lord Aizen sits on his throne feeling powerful with a glass of wine in his hand.

The servant drops on his knees and bows. "My Lord."

"What information have you received from my enemies?" There was no denying the tension of war between peace and execution.

"My Lord, it seems that Captain Zaraki and his men are coming here from the east while Captain Histugaya and his men are coming from the west. They have the intentions of barricading and invading us, my Lord."

He nods. "What about Lord Kuchiki and his men?"

"Your army of arrancars successfully attacked them."

A wicked smile spreads upon his face. "Excellent. Any whereabouts of the hogyoku?"

"It seems that the hogyoku was unknowingly accepted by someone."

"Do you mean that this person does not know the hogyoku's power?"

"No."

"Who is this person?"

"Lord Kuchiki's sister."

"Kuchiki's sister, huh?"

"Yes, Princess Rukia Kuchiki."

He twirls his glass around. "Very well." He stands up and looks out the balcony of his now darken world of Las Noches. "Have my top ten espadas report to me immediately."

"As you wish my Lord." The timid servant hurries out.

As the doors closes behind the servant Lord Aizen lets out a wicked laugh.

~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~

The rays of the sun beam right through the tent indicating a new morning. The chirping of birds sound throughout the campsite. I stir in my cot wanting to sleep a little more, but no.

**BANGBANGBANG!**

"Urgh…" I sit up in my cot as the banging of pots and pans continue. It gets worst.

"**WAKE UP!"**

**"GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES!"**

**"HEAD TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!"**

**"**Stupid Strawberry." I mutter under my breath as I get off my cot and start to dress. I look next to me and see Sentaro sleeping soundlessly like a baby. I frown. How could he sleep with all this commotion!?

"Sentaro!" I shake him. "Wake up!"

His eyes flutter open. "Huh?"

I laugh at his goofy expression. "Come on we have to head to the training grounds."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right there."

"You better."

"Yeah yeah."

I shake my head and hurry to the training grounds.

I gather around with the others and notice their lethargic state. I guess I'm not the only one who wants more sleep. I see Lieutenant Ishida with Lt. Madrame and Lt. Ayasegawa. I look around to see a familiar shade of orange.

"Hey." Sentaro comes up behind me. "Did I miss anything?"

I shake my head. "It seems that we are waiting for—"

"Listen up."

"Him." I nod towards Kurosaki, who carries a black sword. I stare at it in awe. I have never seen something so deadly.

I blink out of my thoughts when he continues to speak. "You are all going to break up into groups of four. My comrades will each get a group and teach you all what they know. At the end of day we will all meet up and have practice runs." He faces us with determination in his eyes. "Understood?"

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki, sir."

"Good."

"Let us begin."

* * *

><p>"Archery is done from the trees." Lt. Ishida points up towards the sky and I gasp in amazement at the bridges connecting to tree to tree. "My father and I have spent our time building bridges across tree to tree for having the sky at our advatntage." He looks at us. "I will also be showing you cross bowing while horse riding, a tricky, but effective way of taking down a foe." He grabs an arrow and bow. "But for now the ground could do. So any volunteers?"<p>

Everyone looks at each other. A guy name Ganju, I think, steps up.

"I will."

Ishida nods and hands him the bow and arrows. "Try to hit that target." He points at an object almost invisible to our eyes in the distance.

I look at Ganju, who seems pretty nervous. "Umm…okay?"

We watch as he aims his bow at the target. He pushes back the arrow and lets it go. The arrow hits the edge of the target.

"Good job, Ganju." Ishida takes another arrow. "Next."

Archery goes by fast and lunch comes around. I frown not really hungry as I poke at my food. Sentaro nudges me with his elbow.

"Cheer up. You will get the hang of it."

I sigh. Yep. I suck at archery. "I guess you're right."

"Now eat or I'm not going to hear the end of it that I didn't take care of you from Kiyone."

I laugh. "Okay." I dig my spoon into the oatmeal. "I wonder how she's doing."

"I'm sure she's fine." Sentaro reassures.

"Ukitake, Renji, my bother and—"

"Prince Ashido?"

"Hmm… ahuh."

"That is not very convincing."

"Yeah well—"

"E-Excuse me."

I turn around and see a timid man with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes carrying a tray of food.

"Yes?" I ask.

"M-May, I-I sit here?"

I smile. "Of course."

"My name is Hanataro Yameda." He extends his hand and I shake it.

"Ryou Tutsuo." I point to Sentaro. "And my friend over here is Sentaro Kotsubaki."

"Hello."

"How's it going?"

"Hanataro!"

We all turn around and see Ganju heading towards us.

"I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh I was just introducing my self to our fellow—"

"Ganju Shiba at your service." He takes my hand and Sentaro's giving them a strong grip. "If you ever need a hog for transportation I'm your guy."

I blink. "Gee thanks." I say rubbing my hand. "I will keep that in mind."

"So where are you guys from?" Ganju asks sitting next to Hanataro and taking some of his food in the processs.

I look at Sentaro. "Uh…"

"Rukongai." Sentaro interjects. "And the both of you?"

Hanataro slides the tray to Ganju. "We come from Gotei 13, Lord Yamamoto's terrains."

"Yep," Ganju says with a mouthful of oatmeal. "Isn't Rukongai Lord Kuchiki's lands?"

"Half of them." I say automatically. Sentaro stares at me eye wide and I realized what I said. No one was supposed to know that.

"Really?" Ganju looks at me curiously.

"Umm… that's what I heard."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I look away. It's true. My brother owns half of Rukongai's lands. The other half of the land is own by Aizen. It's mostly the reason why my brother went to war. To recover the land Aizen took.

"Break is over." A man yells. "Head back to the training grounds."

We stand up and head back to our groups. That's when I notice someone familiar besides Jinta. Now that I think of it I haven't seen Jinta in a while. I wonder what's he up to.

"Sentaro?"

"Hmm…"

"Isn't that Rikichi?" I nod towards the boy with black hair and a tattoo above his left eye standing next to Jinta.

"Yeah."

I smile and start to head over there when Sentaro pulls me back.

I frown. "What!? I'm just going to ask him about Renji. You know how Rikichi admires him."

"I know, but you're not Rukia."

I groan. I hate this. "Fine, but you could ask him."

He nods and we walk towards them. "Jinta!"

The red hair kid turns around. "Yo!" He looks at Sentaro then at me. "Hey, Ryou." He smirks.

"Hey." I frown knowing he finds me hilarious dress as a man.

"Hey, Rikichi, how's it going?" Sentaro asks.

He smiles. "Great. Jinta and I were just with Lt. Madrame learning to use anything as a weapon if we lose our sword."

"Anything?" I ask.

He turns to me. "Yeah, you know like using rocks as a second resort."

"Sounds… err…awesome."

"It was."

"So, Rikichi, have you heard anything about Renji? I was just wondering how he was doing."

Rikichi's smile disappears and I ready myself for the bad news I'm sure is to come.

"Yes, I have." He shakes his head. "It's not good news though. Lord Kuchiki has campsites set up near Hueco Mundo for his spies. Renji, well was with them and well, Aizen's men found their location and attacked."

I gasp.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

I look at Sentaro with urgency in my eyes. He nods and asks the question I been holding.

"Is Renji…"

He shakes his head. "He's fine, but there were many injuries."

I let out a sigh of relief. Even though Renji is okay the news is still bad. If Renji and the others were discovered then this means Aizen's army is becoming formidable and soon unstoppable. I tighten my hands into fists. Then I guess I have to become stronger to protect those important to me.

* * *

><p>Something feels amiss in this part of Inuzuri or maybe paranoia has gotten to me. Whatever the case, there's still something not right here.<p>

"Captain Komamura."

I don't turn around. "Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

I frown. If my men feel that there's something wrong or troubling me then I'm right to feel suspicious.

"Be on your guard." Is said as I hear my squad unsheathe their swords for battle.

It's night and with this knowledge my senses become stronger. I strain my ears to hear the noises in our surroundings.

**SNAP!**

**"**Capt—"

My sword clashes with another. My eyes widen at who stands in front of me.

"Kaname…"

~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~

After meeting up with everyone and testing their process so far, I headed to the riverbank and lay on the grass.

I sigh. It's been a long day, but I see the effort the newbies are exhibited. I close my eyes. Yep, it will all be worth it to finally defeat Aizen.

**SNAP!**

I quickly get up at the sound of someone sneakily approaching. I draw out my sword and hide behind a tree. A small hooded figure emerges and I positioned my sword at his back.

"Who are you? And what is your purpose here?"

He pulls back his hood and turns around. My eyes widen. It's a girl! Wait that can't be!?

"Ryou?"

He, no, she smiles. Those familiar violet eyes staring deeply into my eyes with trust.

"Hi."

What the hell!?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: So those of you who had questions to who the mysterious person was at the end of the other chapter, you get your answer here! Yay! I'm pretty sure you know who it is. Anyways,it might seem that I'm kind of following the Bleach plot, but in my own way, so just keep that in mind. If your confuse about anything. I'm happy to answer any question. Enjoy!**

**FYI next update might be soon since i have no classes for two days. Yay!**

_I do not own Bleach or any that happens to be similar._

"Hello, friend."

He's different. His hair is let loose and he wears a white uniform with black outlines. His face is emotionless and his eyes hide behind dark shades because of his blindness. Many men thought of it as a sign of weakness, but in battle he proved them wrong. Now, I'm not so sure. It seems that darkness has not just cover his eyes, but his mind and soul. I tighten my hold on my sword and push him back. He steps back.

"I am not your friend, Tosen."

He's sword is raised in front of him. "Funny how you spoke to me with familiarity, Sajin."

I narrow my eyes. "A mistake I won't make again."

"That is too bad." He snaps his fingers and strange beings with skull-like masks appear.

"Captain." One of my man yells out. "What are your orders?"

"Draw out your swords and prepare to fight." I look at these beings. What are they? Is this Aizen's doing?

"Hollows attack."

They give out wicked laughters and twisted smirks. "Our pleasure."

There are many of them surrounding us. Swords clang against another testing each other's endurance. A small breeze comes from behind me and I turn around with my sword raise as it pierces a hollow's chest trying to sneak up on me. It screams and disappears into ashes. I maneuvered my way from them trying to find Tosen, but he's nowhere in sight. I sigh and continue to fight off these hollows with my men until there is none left.

"Until next time, friend."

~~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~~

After hearing the news about Renji and the ambush. I made my decision and ran back to my tent. I ripped out the mustache on my face with a cry, but I had no time to deal with the pain. I quickly grab a damp rag and wipe my face off its makeup. Kneeling down under my cot I pull out a small chest and open it to grab some golden coins into a small pouch. Grabbing my cloak I head outside hiding behind the shadows the sunset is allowing.

I quickly hurry away from the campgrounds and into the woods. I will not get caught. This might be my only hope and no matter the risk I'm going to take it. I wrap my hand over the small bluish and purple orb encased in a crystal that Urahara gave me as a token for good luck. Hopefully, that is what it brings.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" A woman with golden eyes listens intently to the news her personal bodyguard has.<p>

"He's recovering well, my lady." She bows and her lady rolls her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"S-Sorry, my lady."

"And don't call me 'my lady'," She pouts. "You make me sound old, Soi-Fon"

"Lady Yoruichi?" The black haired girl asks.

"If that's the closet I will get then so be it, Lady Yoruichi, it is." She stands up stretching her arms. "So, has he awoken?"

"No, but Nanao has been attending to his wounds."

"Do you bear any news about our young warrior in Yamamoto's campgrounds?"

"Not yet, but soon enough."

"Hmm… what about Aizen?"

"My men have heard something about trying to find the hogyuoku."

The purple haired woman's eyes widen. "The hogyuoku?"

"Yes."

She nods and grabs her cloak. "I will be back."

"Where are you going, Lady Yoruichi?"

She glances behind her shoulder.

"To pay a friend a visit." With that she leaps out the balcony and into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~

Night has come making it easier to hide my identity, but harder for me to navigate my way through the woods. Moonlight shines in front of my eyes. I blink and see the riverbank where Lieutenant Ishida said I could fine Kurosaki. As I get closer to it there is no familiar shade of orange. I frown.

Where is he? My eyes widen as I feel the point of a sword behind me probing my back.

"Who are you? And what is your purpose here?"

That voice! It's him.

I turn around and pull back my cloak. I watch as his eyes widen from determination to utter shock and confusion.

"Ryou?"

I smile. "Hi." This is going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~Aizen~~~~~~~~

Ten fierce warriors eye each other as they wait in their seats for their master. Footsteps echo behind the grand closed doors. They stop and the door opens revealing the warriors' master and his two followers at either side of him.

"Hello, my dear espadas."

"Lord Aizen." They all say.

He sits at the head of the table while his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen, stay standing at the entrance.

"You all might be wondering why I summon for your presence."

They stay silent looking at him with curious eyes.

"Well, I need some of you to take care of some pests that need to be exterminated." He drinks a sip of his tea. "I will have each of you to eliminate a specific target with an army of arrancars and hollows." He glances over Kaname. "Tosen has graciously made the presence of the hollows know by dueling with Capatin Kyoraku and now Captain Komamura. You will all do the same with the arrancars. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

"Now, it seems like Captain Zaraki and Captain Hitsugaya have made their way here."

A smile spreads over his face.

"How unfortunate."

~~~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~~

I watch him intently as he processes everything I said to him, but it's kind of hard to make out his features in the dark of night. I wait. The only thing I didn't tell him was my real name or my status.

"So, you are Ryou?"

"Yep."

"And Ryou is a girl?"

I nod. "And you are dress as a boy to help your family?"

"Yeah…" Technically I am not lying. Do I consider Renji as family? Yes, an over-protective brother. Kiyone and Sentaro? Yes. Pretty much everyone who I care about is the reason I am doing this.

He jumps up and points a finger at me. "That is a load of crap!"

I stand up with my hands on my hips. "I am telling you the truth."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"I do not trust a word you are saying."

I frown. "I have nothing to gain from this. You do!" When he doesn't speak I continue. "You can turn me in to Lord Yamamoto." He could and my identity would be revealed. I'm just hoping whatever I am doing works.

"I guess you are right, I can." He raises an eyebrow. "But answer me this, how can I believe you?"

I reach inside my cloak and retrieve my letter. I hand it to him.

"So. You could have stolen this from him."

"Ryou Tutsuo does not exist."

"What?"

"He did once. That letter you have is forged."

"Then how did you got the seal on it?"

"I cannot tell you that. You see if a certain person were to find out that I am here. There will be severe consequences I will face. You just have to trust my word. I would not have myself revealed knowing these perils." It's true. If the nobles in the Kuchiki family ever found out of my escapade then with the power they possess nothing could stop them from exiling me from the Seireitei Kingdom. Not even my brother.

He looks at me and I watch him. "Then, why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help and I need you to keep this a secret, even if you decide not to help me."

"What kind of help could you need from me?"

"Tell me. Are you not the best warrior that your village, Karakua, has ever had? Are you not the greatest Captain that led the Battle of the Bounts? Are you not he?"

"What are trying to say?"

"If you are the greatest as they say you are then surely you can help me become stronger."

"And why should I help you?"

"Aizen is becoming stronger with each passing day. He has ambush a dear friend of mine and his men."

"How do you know that?" His eyes pierce through mine trying to figure me out.

"Just trust me. That is all I can say for now. And you cannot know my true identity."

"Why not?" He challenges.

"I will be helping you if you didn't."

He runs his fingers through his hair clearly frustrated. He groans. "I can't believe I am doing this."

My eyes widen at what he said. "Does that mean…"

He rubs his face with his hand and sighs. "Yes, I will help you."

I smile. "Thank you."

He smiles back. "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

"Good because I'm trusting you."

Our eyes meet.

"So am I."

~~~~~~~Urahara's place~~~~~~~

The blond haired man walks outside his humble home to take a much-needed breath of air. He contemplates over the situation of Aizen and the Captains. It has gotten worst. Something catches his eye and turns around to face it.

He frowns. Nothing, but shadows and rustling trees and their leaves making things look eerie.

"Don't tell me you have gotten rusty?" A familiar voice teases.

He turns around to see a cloaked figure. The only thing visible is a cat-like grin.

He smirks. "You caught me red handed."

"I know." The figure pulls back the hood of their cloak.

"So, what brings you here?"

She walks over to him and frowns. "Nice to see you too, Kisuke."

She walks inside without an invitation.

He chuckles. "Yes, it's nice to see you too, Yoruichi, why don't you come in?" He calls out.

"Idiot!" She yells back.

He shakes his head and walks back inside. She's standing besides a fireplace with her arms across her chest.

"So, did you know what Aizen is trying to find?"

"Always straight to the point. That's what I liked about you."

She narrows her eyes. "I am being serious. Where is it Kisuke?"

"I got rid of it."

She raises an eyebrow. "You got rid of it?"

He nods.

"What are you not telling me?"

He finally looks up at her. Their eyes meet. She gasps at the guilt in his eyes.

_'He didn't get rid of it,'_ She concludes. _'And it's tearing him apart.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all those who have follow, favorite, and review. So thanks a bunch.**

_I do not own Bleach or any that happens to be similar._

* * *

><p>We decide to meet each other here every night that we have here. She takes out something inside of her cloak and places it on my hand. A small pouch that feels full of coins is on my hand.<p>

I look at her. "What is this for?"

"Take it as a token of gratitude."

I shake my head. "I can not accept this."

She frowns. "Why not?"

I take her hand in mine ignoring the softness and warmth it holds and give her back the pouch closing her fingers around it. "First of all, this is more than a token. A hundred pounds I believe. Secondly, I am not doing this because of money." I look deeply into those familiar violet eyes. "I am doing this because I believe in you." I let go of her hand.

Her eyes widen. "You don't even know me."

I smile. "I have feeling we will."

She shakes her head. "It is best we don't. For your safety you just have to keep calling me by Ryou, please."

"Fine, but who knows what might happen."

She nods. "Well, I should go before I am discovered."

I nod. "Be careful, midget."

She smirks. "Goodnight, Captain Strawberry."

I watch her leave until I can no longer see her. I quickly head to the riverbank and instead of splashing water on my face to determine if I'm dreaming or not, I jump inside.

"Dammit!" I yell. The water is freezing and I wasn't dreaming. Ryou is a girl. A girl! I sigh. What did I get myself into?

~~~~~~~Urahara's place~~~~~~~

The hot water is ready to be poured into teacups and the young timid girl heads to the living room to accommodate her master and his guest. When she enters the room she immediately feels the tension that is building between them. She sets the tray on the table and bows.

"Thank you, Ururu, you may be dismissed." She bows again and heads back to her chambers.

Golden eyes stare deeply into grey eyes. The silence open for words whether bad or good.

The blond haired man sighs. "All she wanted was freedom."

Silence.

He continues. "And instead of helping her I just burden her." He looks at her. "I burden her, Yoruichi."

"Who is the girl _you_ gave it to?" There it is. The blame. The fault. He caused that.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

He watches for her reaction only to receive none. He wonders if she knew or if she's waiting for him to say it's a joke.

"Why?"

Her response surprises him. "Why what?"

"Why give it to her when you had it safely hidden?"

He shakes his head. "I didn't."

"What do you mean, Kisuke?" Its like she's pleading to understand, but this is Yoruichi, she doesn't plea. Has things gotten far beyond worst that defeat seems inviting.

"There were some attempts of assault on Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai. They threaten their lives in order to get the hogyoku in their possession." He glances where Ururu disappeared. "The hogyoku can't easily be destroyed. Ever since the assaults I been trying to find and invent a way to destroy it completely, but I needed time. I needed them to think I didn't have it"

"And in order for you to get that time you used Rukia."

"I don't feel good about what I did, but yes."

"Where is she? What did you mean by her wanting freedom?"

"Ryou Tutsuo is currently training for the upcoming war against Aizen."

"Wait. Wasn't Ryou Tutsuo one of your delivery boys?"

"Yes."

"But he died in a fire."

"Exactly."

Her eyes widen in realization. "She's Ryou Tutsuo."

"Yes."

After waiting for the right opportunity she finally punches him on the face. He falls back on the floor clutching his jaw.

"Dammit Kisuke. Don't you think Aizen might have a better way of finding it if she's out there?"

He groans sitting back up. "I guess I deserve that."

"And more!" She stands with her hands on her hips. "She's defenseless!"

He smirks. "Not true."

"Okay, so Sentaro and Jinta are there. They are not enough."

He frowns. "How do you know that?"

She shrugs. "I might or might not have someone in there that I know."

He shakes his head. "Then you should know who is training them."

She raises an eyebrow. "You think they will meet."

He lets out a chuckle. "Maybe Isshin will finally get his grandbabies."

Yoruichi rolls her eyes. "Did you know she is being wed to Prince Ashisdo?"

"Did you know she doesn't love him?"

She shakes her head. "That union between them will aid them once this is over. I bet she knows that."

"Yes, but as you said once this is over. This is far from over."

She sighs. "It's just the beginning."

~~~~~~~~Rukia~~~~~~~~

I make it safely back to my tent. As I go inside I see Sentaro sleeping on his cot. I let a small smile form on my lips. They have done so much for me. It's only fair I repay them. I sit on my cot and take off my boots.

_"I believe in you."_ His words ring in my head like a mantra. _"I believe in you."_

How can he say that? He doesn't even know me. I sigh leaning back on my cot. I guess I have another person I'm in debt to.

I close my eyes and let out a yawn. Ichigo Kurosaki. Why do you wear that scowl on your face? It's like a scar from your past. I guess time will let me know when your ready to reopen those wounds and let someone heal them. Only until then I will know why you carry just a burden.

I will wait until your ready.

Maybe I could be that person to heal your wounds.

* * *

><p>Men shout and hollows shriek. The hollows' pain rings through the silent night. Swords swiftly cut into the faces of the hideous creatures. As quickly as they came they disappear into nothingness.<p>

"Is this the best you got!?" A spiky haired man yells out. Unsatisfied of filling his appetite to kill. "They didn't even put up a fight!"

"Captain Zaraki." A man with a few scratches on him tries to get the attention of his superior.

"What is it?" He growls.

"There doesn't seem to be more of those things. Should we find shelter or keep going?"

He frowns. "Did we lose any men?"

"No, Captain. Just a few scratches here and there."

He nods. "Then lets move forward."

"Yes, Capatain!"

The men don't complain as they sheathe their swords back to their place. They pick up the bags of food and water hurrying to catch up with their Captain. They keep their eyes and ears alert to anything suspicious. The only sound is their heavy footsteps and labored breaths.

"What do we have here?"

The men turn to see a tan skin man, if you could him that, with a jawbone outlining his chin and weird orange eyebrows. The most prominent feature on him is the giant hole on his chest. Surrounding him are the hideous creature they fought earlier and strange man like himself that have skull like features showing.

Captain Zaraki stands in front of the undeterred by their presence. "Have your swords ready."

The man with the weird orange eyebrows laughs. "Fools, your swords won't have any affect on us."

Zaraki lets out a low laugh. "Then, I guess this will be fun."

* * *

><p>A dark skin woman with blonde messy hair with three strands tied appears. Half her face covered by a white high collared only her green eyes showing. The men stare at her in wonderment at the hole she has where her womb should be. Behind her an army of arrancars and hollows stand.<p>

"Captain Hitsugaya, what should we do?"

The white silver hair man stares at the woman with analytical eyes. He unsheathes his sword and so does his men. "Fight. I will take care of the woman."

Battle cries emit from both parties, as swords are pierce through body parts and blood spilling on the ground.

* * *

><p>The cries of pain ring through the distance and to a particular ear. A man with jaw-length blonde hair grins at a battle in process.<p>

"I have a feeling they could use our help." He glances at his companion. "What do you think Hiyori?"

She shrugs.

"What about the rest of you?"

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands dirty." A woman with red oval glasses looks up from her book.

"Of course you wouldn't." Hiyori retorts.

"It beats being in this dump." A man with short light silvered, gray hair stands cracking his hands.

The blond hair man nods towards the rest. "Do you guys agree?"

They nod.

"Then, what are we waiting for?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait. I have been really busy lately. Anyways reviews are greatly appreciated, so thank you for those who do. Enjoy :)**

_I do not own Bleach or any that happens to be similar._

* * *

><p>I watch from afar the midget talking with a friend. I can't believe how convincing she's dress as a man. Her makeup consists of thicken and darken eyebrows and that ridiculous mustache on her face with a subtle shadow of what would look like stubble. A red bandanna is tied around her head hiding her short hair.<p>

I sigh leaning besides a tree. I can't believe the girl I met last night is him, her. The girl with porcelain skin that looks soft and smooth to touch. Her face framed by dark raven hair, but what captivated me the most about her were her eyes. Eyes that are fill with mystery, determination, and hope.

"Captain Kurosaki."

I turn to the timid voice.

"Oh, hello Inoue." I turn back to watching the men, but soon loose interest when I don't see 'him'. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Concern fills her voice.

"No, everything is fine." I turn around and watch as relief washes over her face.

"That's good. How are things going with training?"

For some reason the midget crosses my mind. I shake my head. "Better. If that keeps up then we will be ready."

She smiles. "It's because we have a great Captain." Admiration fills her voice.

"Thanks Inoue, but if it weren't for the efforts of everyone this whole thing might be kind of hopeless."

She nods. "Of course."

I smile. "Well I'll see you around I have things to do."

"Oh, okay."

I head towards my horse to ride through the woods. Things might be getting better, but the real question is if we're ready. I smirk thinking what I will be doing tonight. How about you Ryou Tutsuo? Are you ready?

* * *

><p>"Stealth could be tricky, but beautifully done." Lt. Ayasegawa says while fluttering his eyelashes.<p>

I frown scratching my head. How can someone so pretty be a fighter? He's always complaining about breaking a nail or a loose strand on his head. I sigh. Maybe he's like a Venus flytrap. Luring a fly by their beauty only to be trap in it's venom.

"Today, you will work in pairs. One of you will be the hunter while the other will be the hunted. Try to remember the techniques the other group performed yesterday." He glances over a piece of paper. "I will be picking your partners."

"Masayashi and Harutoki"

"Shinta and Ino"

"Sentaro and Makizo"

I sigh. Sentaro glances at me with an apologetic look and I give him a reassuring smile. It was bound to happen.

"Ryou and Takeshi"

I look around for that person, but everyone is blocking my view. I frown. Stupid Strawberry has to be right over my height. A tap on my shoulder alerts me of a presence behind me.

I turn around to see a tall, lanky man with short black spiky hair and dark eyes. The mysterious thing about him is the black scarf wrapped around his face covering his mouth and nose.

"Are you Takeshi?"

He nods.

I extend my hand. "Ryou."

He takes my hand and nods. I guess he's the silent type.

"Have you all found your partners?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, we will be headed to the woods and I will be watching every pair. If I find any type of flaw you will both do it again till it's perfect, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

I turn to my partner. "Do you want to be the hunter or the hunted?"

He shrugs.

I sigh. "Okay… I'll be the hunted and you'll be the hunter. How does that sound?"

He nods.

"The ones who will be the hunted step forward."

I do facing the woods in front of me.

"You will get a head start. You men will come back -if not caught- here and ring the bell." He points behind him where a bell hangs on a pole. "Remember the techniques. Go!"

We run. The cold air cuts through me like a blade would. Heat starts to form from my body as I increase my speed. I have to get far away.

_Create as much distance as you can from your enemy._

I look behind me and see I could barely make out the camp.

_Erase your tracks. Never leave any evidence that you were there._

I spot a tree with branches extending to others trees. I quickly climb on it reaching the connected branches.

**Snap!**

Footsteps crush the leaves and twigs under them as they come closer. I pull myself up and swing to the other tree carefully placing one foot on the branch to test its strength. Satisfied I put my whole weight on it. I sit on it trying to catch my breath.

_Don't hide. We are not cowers. Remember our landmarks._

**Snap!**

I glance down and see my partner searching.

I have to keep going. I stand up and carefully, but quickly leap towards the other tree. The branch makes noise under my weight and I glance down to see Takeshi looking up. I have to get out of here, but how? Think, Rukia! Think!

My eyes widen. The bridges! I just have to climb higher. I look down and see my partner has disappeared. The sound of grunts trying to climb up alerts me to move. I start climbing. I reach the bridges and pull myself up. I steady my legs and feet as the bridge sways a little. I race back to the camp from the air as I the campsite coming in my line of vision. I climb down the tree and run towards the bell tugging on the string signaling my return.

Lt. Ayasegawa smiles down at me. "Good job using the bridges to your advantage. Very resourceful."

"Thank you, sir."

He nods handing me a drink and points to a man. "You there. Go get her partner."

"Yes, sir."

I sigh and lean back on the ground. A shadow looms over me and I glance up to see my partner. He extends his hand to me to pull me up on my feet.

"Thanks."

He nods.

"You know you almost found me."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Yep, if it was for remembering about the bridges I wouldn't have escape."

He nods.

I frown. "Are you ever going to talk?"

He shrugs.

"I'm going to take that as a no."

I hear him smirk and I smile.

* * *

><p>Everthing went well training with Lieutenant Ayasegawa, only a few partners didn't do so well. Takeshi also managed to escape before I could track him. I was retrieved by one of the guards to come back to the camp and as I made way there I found Takeshi covered in mud.<p>

I couldn't help, but laugh knowing why I couldn't find him. All in all it went pretty well.

"Ryou!" I look up to see Sentaro heading to me with a tray of food.

"Hey," I say once he reaches the table I'm sitting at. "How did the training go for you and your partner?"

He shakes his head. "My partner did terrible. I on the other hand manage to escape considering that my partner wasn't really trying." He sips his soup. "How about you?"

"Great for both my partner and I."

"That's good."

I nod. "Hey, Sentaro?"

"Hmm…"

"Have you heard any news regarding on what's going on from outside these camps?"

He nods. "Well, I over heard some guards say something about hollows and arrancars."

I frown. "Hollows and arrancars? What are they?"

"From what I heard is that hollows are these strange creatures with skull-like masks, while arrancars appear to be human, but have the appearances of those hollows."

"What about them?"

"It seems two Captains and their squads were ambushed by those hollows and arrancars."

"What happen? Did they…?

"The Captains wouldn't have made it out alive without the help of a group with masks such as the hollows."

"Were they arrancars?"

"No, they were different. They could manifest their masks at will. They called themselves the Visords."

I frown. "Is this all Aizen's doing?"

He shrugs. "Who knows? Although, he's still missing something."

"What?"

"Something called the hogyoku, a powerful weapon, that could destroy an entire kingdom."

"An entire kingdom! Does anyone know where it is?"

He shakes his head. "No one knows what it looks like besides the Captains."

"That's not surprising. If someone were to get this hogyoku knowing what it does there's no telling what could happen."

He nods and we eat the rest of our food in silence. Where could this hogyoku be? I absentmindedly grab hold of the gem, Urahara gave to me, from underneath my shirt. It must be massive if this thing could wipe out an entire kingdom. I just hope it doesn't fall in the wrong hands.

* * *

><p>Night comes quickly and I sneak out of my tent. I leave the campgrounds to the riverbank where I will be training with Kurosaki.<p>

I find him throwing rocks at the river.

"Captain Strawberry!"

I watch as his shoulders tense up. He faces me with a frown on his face.

"Midget." He growls.

I laugh. "Relax. I was just messing with you."

He shakes his head. "Did you bring your sword?"

I nod pulling it out from inside my cloak.

"Good. From what I remember dueling with you, is the strength and speed you lack."

I nod taking in every word he says seriously. "You make up the speed in your arms and hands, but you have to increase the speed in you legs and feet."

He points to a long thin board place on top of a barrel resembling a seesaw. "We will be fighting on it."

My eyes widen.

He chuckles at my expression. "Come on." He leads me to the deadly contraption. "You first then I."

I place one foot on it and then the other trying to steady my trembling legs.

"Walk towards the middle. Once I put my foot on it slowly back away."

I nod and do as he says until he's on it. I gape in amazement at how at ease he feels on it.

"This will help you with your speed and balance." He unsheathes his sword and so do I. "I won't go easy on you."

I smirk. "I wasn't expected you to."

"Good." He thrusts his sword towards me and I struggle to balance on this thing.

I duck down as his sword aims at my head.

"Don't just stand there. Fight back."

I frown. I step forward thrusting my sword at him. He ducks and aims at my legs. I jump surprise that I landed back on my feet.

Our swords lock against each other and I try to push back.

"Don't." He thrusts me back. " If you don't have the strength, try a different tactic."

I nod remembering my sword fighting with Renji. The backstabber.

I slide my sword against his and duck under his arm spinning around him as I position my sword at his back.

"Where did you learn that?" There's a hint of surprise in his voice.

"A friend." I say panting.

"Well, nice job."

"Thanks." I say loosening my hold on my sword.

"But you forgot something."

"What?"

He smirks. "Never let your guard down."

"Huh?"

He spins around deflecting my sword from the bottom freeing it from my grasp. It catches me off guard that I lose my balance. I try to stay up, but it's useless as gravity takes me down. I don't notice until I fall on the ground that I grab something, no, someone, on my way down.

"Ugh…" His weight suffocates me and his chest smothers my face. "Get off me! I can't breathe." My hands try to push him off, all the while feeling the muscles of his well-shaped body underneath my hands. I blush. What am I thinking!?

He groans lifting himself off me. "And whose fault is that?"

"Yours for doing that trick." I say sitting up facing away to hide my blush.

"I was proving my point." He stands up dusting himself.

"More like disapproving it since you fell too."

He extends his hand towards me and I take it. He lifts me up like I weigh nothing. "Shut up."

I laugh. Seconds later he does too. "Well, shall we continue?" He asks.

I nod. "But on the ground. I don't think I'm ready to get on that thing again."

"Fair enough."

We continue our sword fighting until exhaustions gets the better of us. "Well you improved in your speed."

"My strength?"

"We need to work on that."

I nod. We sit by the riverbank staring at the sky full of stars. "So, Captain Strawberry—"

He groans.

"What?" I say innocently.

He rolls his eyes. "Don't play innocent. If you can't call me by my title, then call me Ichigo."

"Ichigo," I say liking the way it sounds on my lips. "Okay. So, Ichigo, what made you want to join the military?"

He leans back on the ground with his arms folded behind his head. "It's kind of a long story, but it's mostly because I seek justice." He has this far away look in his eyes. "I want to protect the people who can't protect themselves and who I care about."

"Who?"

"What?" He glances up at me.

"Who are you seeking justice for?" I lay besides him. "I know why you want to protect. It's the same reason I came here, but who are you seeking justice for?"

I watch as his body tenses and his hands turn to fists. I place my hand on his and he flinches, but soon relaxes. His gaze shifts towards me.

I smile and locking my eyes with his. "You don't have to tell me. Sorry I brought it up. It obviously brings you bad memories, but when you're ready to tell me then I'll be ready to listen, but until then I'll wait."

His expression softens and he gives me a small smile. "Thank you."

I nod. "So Strawberry—"

He groans and I laugh glad to have him back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: SORRY! It has been awhile and I apologize. There are just so many things that has happen and they aren't good, but hopefully it will pass. Hopefully I will be able to post a new chapter soon. Hopefully, lol. So thank you to those who have follow, favorite and review this story and my other story Withering. It really means a lot to me. So here is this chapter and I hope you guys like it and leave a review so I can improve. Hey that kind of rhymes. "Leave a review so I can improve." I like it. Anyways, sorry of the long wait and enjoy :)**

_I do not own Bleach or any that happens to be similar._

* * *

><p>The two friends stand at the doorway looking at the darken sky. The purple hair woman wraps her cloak around herself concealing her identity. She turns to her friend who has his cloak on as well.<p>

"I'm guessing you have errands to run."

He smiles. "Some thing like that." He faces the other direction. "I will see you around."

"You seem so sure." There is humor in her voice. "Why is that Kisuke?"

"I know we will." His voice turns serious. "There are many people's lives who Aizen ruined and many of them with thoughts of revenge. We just have to see how it plays it out."

"You're right." She smiles knowingly. "Say hi to Isshin for me." And with that she disappears into the woods.

* * *

><p>Weary eyes blink open slowly trying to wake up from the haze of confusion. A blur image comes into the man's view. He blinks again trying to determine what or who it is.<p>

A pretty woman with glasses rests on the chair besides his bed a book resting on her lap. He smiles wondering what she's doing there and if she has been sleeping there in that uncomfortable position with her head on her hand. He sighs turning his head to the side where he has the perfect view of cherry blossom trees, but soon that perfect view changes to blood. Realization hits him. He hastily sits up groaning at the pain he's enduring. He looks down at his body to see the many bandages wrapped around him.

The woman hears this and opens her eyes to see the injured man awake. "You're up."

He looks at her and nods. "And I must go. Thank you for your hospitality."

He tries to stand up, but winces at the pain in his abdomen.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible since you have not fully recover." She places her hands on his shoulders forcing him to lie back down. "Your injuries were very grave, when we found you, you were basically at the verge of death. It is a miracle that you woke up."

He grabs her hands. "What about my men?"

"We manage to save some of your men, Captain, but unfortunately not all of them survive." She bows her head apologetically removing her hands from his grip. "You were ambush and well the outcome was severe."

He nods listening intently to her words. His eyes follow her every moment as she walks away to retrieve something from a table on the opposite side of the room. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Three weeks." She says handing him a cup of water. "Here, you must be parched."

He thanks her taking the cup from her hands. "What is your name?"

"Nanao Ise." She turns around to leave, but is stop by a hand on her wrist.

"Are you coming back?"

She smiles at him. "Yes, I just need to tell my lady you have awoken. She will answer all your questions that you must be formulating by now. In the meantime I will have someone attend to your wounds."

He smiles. "Thank you," He places a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. "Nanao."

She blushes and pushes her glasses up with the hand he kissed. "Y-You are welcome. Now if you excuse me." She bows and leaves him with his thoughts.

He leans back on the bed running his finger through his tangled, wavy brown hair. "Three weeks. What has happened in those three weeks?"

~~~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rises from above the hills blinding my eyes with its sharp sunrays. It's another day into the war. It has been a month since Aizen declared war. It has been three weeks since Captain Kyoraku's disappearance. And it's also the third day of the newbies' training. I smile as a violet-eyed midget crosses my mind. What is it about her that has been captivated? Is it her mysterious background?

_"For your safety you just have to keep calling me by Ryou, please."_

What is that you are hiding from me?

"Kurosaki?"

I glance behind me to see Ishida getting off his horse and heading towards me with haste. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He pauses for a moment catching his breath. "There's an important meeting with Lord Yamamoto that all Captains and Lieutenants must attend."

I frown. "Why? What is it about?"

"Captain Histugyua and Captain Zaraki have been reported missing along with their squads."

My eyes widen. "What? How?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, but we should hurry."

I nod. "You're right. Lets go."

We head to our horses and hurriedly get on them making our way back to the barracks. We have yet to hear of Captain Kyoraku's whereabouts and now we have two other captains missing. My thoughts drift back to the violet-eyed midget.

_"Aizen is becoming stronger with each passing day. He has ambush a dear friend of mine and his men."_

That's what she said on our first official encounter, but how does she know that. My eyes widen. Could she somehow be involved with Aizen? I frown.

_"How do you know that?" I stare into her eyes to see any sign of deception._

_"Just trust me. That is all I can say for now. And you cannot know my true identity." Her eyes fill with concern, but for whom?_

_"Why not?" I challenge._

_"I will be helping you if you didn't." _

And I believed her. I believe in her. All I saw that day in her eyes were so many emotions, but none greater than the determination that shone in her eyes. I shake my head ridden any doubts I had and strengthening my trust towards her. I tug on the reins of my horse to go faster. Right now what matters is defeating Aizen and we will defeat him.

* * *

><p>The white hair captain turns to the people who helped them. "Thank you for your assistance, but who are you?" He narrows his eyes. "What are you?" Their masks disappear from their faces revealing two female girls.<p>

The one who had a skull mask with diamond shaped markings and a horn in the center, introduces herself as Hiyori Sarugaki.

The other one who had a diamond shaped skull like mask with a crossed shaped opening, introduces herself as Lisa Yadmaru.

"We are…"

* * *

><p>"The Visords."<p>

Captain Zaraki frowns. "Visords? What the hell is that?" He eyes the green lime hair girl, who had a insect like mask, and the pink hair man, who had a mask with weird demon like eyes and tusks protruding out of it.

"We will explain to you who we are, but we must leave."

He sees the urgency in the girl's eyes and nods.

* * *

><p>The timid servant kneels down bowing his head before his master. "Lord Aizen."<p>

"What news do you bring?"

"The espadas you have send... came back defeated."

Aizens face remains expressionless, but his eyes narrow in anger. "What of the hogyoku?"

"The only way to get it will be by getting the girl, my lord."

A wicked smile appears on his face. "Is that so? Then I guess we have to pay a visit to the Sereitei Kingdom."


End file.
